


Lovely night

by Lynn_Forster



Series: SoC One Shots - Slices of life after Crooked Kingdom [4]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: Three cute moments the couples share during the same night.Jesper has some plans for his beloved husband; Nina has a sweet news to tell. And Kaz... he just cannot sleep the night before Inej's departure, as usual.USUAL WARNING: English is not my first language.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: SoC One Shots - Slices of life after Crooked Kingdom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Lovely night

KETTERDAM – 1:05 am

  
\- Here is your tea, darling.  
Wylan took the teacup from his mother’s hands, smiling at her: - Thank you, mum.  
\- Jesper, you sure you don’t want anything?  
\- I’m fine, Mary, thanks.  
Marya Hendriks kissed both their foreheads. – Alright. Goodnight, my boys.  
\- Goodnight!  
The redhead woman left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Wylan took a sip from his cup: - I’ll take her breakfast in bed, tomorrow.  
\- That’s a good idea.  
Jesper laid on the mattress on his stomach, propping on his elbows, and started staring intensely at his young husband, a cunning smile on his face.  
\- I don’t like that grin – Wylan murmured, shielding himself with the hot teacup.- What are you thinking of?  
\- Uhm, well – the Zemeni giggled. – Nothing. I’m just thinking about what I am going to do, when you’ll finish your tea.  
\- I’ll take a long time to finish it, then – the redhead replied. – Giving you the time to fall asleep before doing whatever you’re planning.  
\- Oh, but I’m sure you’ll like it – Jesper moaned, rubbing the other boy’s ankle with his finger. – I am going to kiss all your lovely freckles, one by one.  
Wylan narrowed his blue eyes, a small grin on his lips: - Go on.  
\- I’ll rub your delicious little nose with mine... and I’ll play with your beautiful auburn curls...  
\- Anything else?  
Jesper sneered: - It seems I got your attention now, merchling... well, I think I could... kiss your soft neck... again... and again... and then... kiss your beardless jaw... and your full, sweet lips...  
Wylan finished his tea in a single sip, then he place the cup on his bedside table: - Fine, let’s start, then.  
Jesper’s grin widened: - Oh, I forgot to tell you that, before doing all this fantastic things, I would have... TICKLED YOU!  
\- NO, YOU BASTAR- JES! STOP! STOP!  
Wylan fidgeted and struggled, trying to escape from the older boy’s grip, screaming and laughing: - STOP! I HATE YOU! I’M GOING TO VOMIT MY TEA!  
\- Fine, fine, fine, I love this bed sheets, they don’t deserved that – the Zemeni said, raising his hands and showing his palms in a peaceful gesture. – Okay, I’ll be a good husband, now.  
\- Too late – Wylan growled, laying down on his side and showing him his back, arms crossed. – I don’t want to see you again.  
\- Wy...  
Jesper laid behind him, chest to back, hugging the younger boy and sinking his mouth into his soft curls: - I’m sorry, merchling... you know I cannot resist... I am a terrible husband...  
\- You are.  
\- And I don’t deserve you.  
\- Definitely.  
The Zemeni smiled, kissing his earlobe: - But I love you with all of my soul. You’re everything to me. You helped me heal... you’re still helping me heal...  
Wylan sighed, shifting to his opposite side to be face to face with his husband: - Jes, we’re helping each others. I treated your wounds as well as you treated mine. And we’ll do that forever, when it will be needed. Now... - he rested his forehead against the Zemeni’s. – You had marvellous plans for me, didn’t you?  
Jesper let a cunning laugh out: - Oh, my merchling... I was almost forgetting that...  
He held him close, staring into his sky blue eyes. Then, as promised, he started kissing his freckles. One by one.

OS ALTA – 1:30 am

  
The huge, square mirror in the bedroom reflected her stunning, generous figure, her long, wavy hair that almost reached her soft sides, the red babydoll wrapped around her curves, her thick thighs and her marvellous features.  
Nina stared at her own reflection, admiring it from different perspectives, until Matthias’ tall, large, bare-chested figure went into the room.  
The Grisha smiled, her eyes filled with love for her husband: - Is Aenya sleeping?  
Matthias nodded, removing his pants and sitting on the bed: - She has just fallen asleep, cuddling with Trass.  
\- Which story did you tell her, tonight?  
The young man laid down on the mattress, his hands under his nape: - I told her about a warrior princess who saved the wolves of her kingdom from evil hunters.  
\- Seems so exciting – Nina murmured, laying at his side and resting her head on his chest. – Is it a Fjerdan tale?  
Matthias smiled, holding his wife close: - Actually... I invented it. But she loved Princess Ellinor. She said she will save the wolves too, when she’ll be older.  
\- Maybe, someday, we will tell her about the Princess and the Barbarian...  
\- ... don’t you dare.  
They exchanged a quick glare, then, they started laughing.  
Matthias shifted on his side, kissing his wife’s forehead: - Djel, she’s almost three, now. It seems yesterday she was just a baby.  
Nina started drawing small circles on his chest with her finger: - Well... speaking of this... you know we talked about giving her a little sibling... and we’ve tried _a lot_ , during this weeks...  
She let out a little laugh, noticing her husband blushing: - Saints, you know I’m weak when you blush – she murmured, kissing his lips.  
\- You know I’m weak when you do or say anything – he replied, biting gently her upper lip. – My little red bird.  
\- My _babink_ – she whispered. – And about what I was telling you before... it seems we did it.  
She paused to observe the adorable way his expressions changed in few moments. His blue eyes widened.  
She smiled brightly: - I’m pregnant.  
Matthias stared at her, almost forgetting to breathe. He put a hand on his wife’s cheek, like he was checking she was real and still there.  
\- You... – he moaned. – You are...  
\- Yes, my mighty _babink_. We’re going to have a second little pup.  
The young man let a suffocated laugh out, then, he started kissing his beloved _drüsje_ ’s face and lips: - I love you – he murmured, his voice slightly broken. – I love you... I love you...  
He gently grabbed her squishy sides, rolling on his back and placing her onto him, mouth to mouth, his tongue sliding around her.  
\- I love you too – Nina whispered, once they parted, sitting astride his groin. – I would love to celebrate with lots of waffles tomorrow, for breakfast.  
Matthias smiled, holding one of her thigh with a hand and rubbing her belly with the other: - Everything you want, my love. Aenya won’t protest for sure. – he laughed.  
\- Definitely. And I think...  
She took her husband’s hands, leading them under her babydoll: - We can also celebrate tonight, in a slightly different way...  
  


KETTERDAM – 2:00 am

  
He couldn’t sleep, that night. It always happened when he knew she would have left the city again.  
Kaz limped out of his room, reaching hers: the door was opened, that meant she was still awake too. He knocked gently, waiting for an answer.  
\- Come in, Kaz.  
He took a deep breath, accepting her invitation. The bedroom she slept in when she was his host at the Barrel was almost completely dark.  
\- Do you want me to turn the light on?  
Her voice was soft as silk. Dirtyhands shook his head.  
\- No. I want to find you.  
He wandered in the dark, his left, gloved hand stretched forward. Finally, his fingers met her cheek.  
\- Here you are.  
\- Here I am.  
They stood in silent for a while, facing each others, their figures barely visible. Then, Kaz placed his hand on her back, making her leaning against his chest: - Why are you still awake?  
Inej sighed: - I’m never able to sleep, the night before departure. Too many thoughts into my head. So, I prefer to stay awake and pray.  
She raised her glance: - And you, Kaz? Why are you still awake?  
\- I’m never able to sleep the night before your departure. Too many thoughts into my head. So, I prefer to stay awake and… think.  
\- Think?  
\- And struggle against my will to come to you… and beg you to stay.  
Inej surrounded his waist with her tiny arms: - Well… you’ve come here, tonight…  
\- I lost one of my two battles – he admitted. – But I won’t lose the other one.  
\- So, you’re not here to beg me to stay…  
Kaz bit his own lower lip: - I won’t. I would like to do that, but I won’t. It wouldn’t be fair. I will never ask you to do something against your will, because I… - he swallowed hardly. – I love you more than myself, Inej. So I’m… I’m here to be with you tonight for a while. Nothing else.  
He let his cane fall to the floor, then, he removed one of his gloves. He took a deep breath, then, he gently placed his fingers on her lips, to feel her smile.  
One… two… three…  
He started to feel cold waters reaching his throat.  
Four… five…  
He was going to drown. He was going to die.  
_“No!”_ he thought. _“Ten seconds at least. Ten seconds. For her.”  
_Nine… Ten.  
He parted from her, panting, putting the glove on. He fell to his knee, his forehead against her stomach.  
He did it. And he was still alive.  
Inej knelt in front of him, allowing him to hide his face on her shoulder.  
\- It’s okay – she murmured. – I’m here. You’re safe.  
Kaz regularized his breath, then, he straightened his back, he cupped her face with his gloved hands and placed a quick kiss on her upper lip.  
\- I’m going to miss you deeply, these days.  
\- Same for me – she murmured. – But I’ll be back in less than a month. Until that moment… please, be safe.  
\- I will. But I want you to promise me the same.  
The young Suli curved her lips into a smile: - I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> The Author’s Corner: Here I am with a new One Shot, dedicated to each couple.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Well, I have some ideas for new stories, but, if you want to read about something in particular, you can ask me, I’ll try to satisfy your requests.  
> And as I did with my long fic “The Lost Goddess”, I share this petition on my corner. I know the author will ignore it, but I would love to help the person who created it.  
> (Yes, I’ll never stop fighting for my beloved Matthias XD)
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/leigh-bardugo-bring-matthias-helvar-back
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Lynn


End file.
